Synchronization operations may be performed within a network to ensure different network elements operate concurrently with other network elements. For example, network elements may operate with different clock rates. However, the rate differential between the different clock rates may be necessary to be within a tolerance of a specific application's clock synchronization. When the different clock rates exceed the tolerance of the application, the application may degrade accordingly.